Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission power control method, a communication device and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Discussions have been taking place recently regarding secondary usage of a spectrum assigned for primary usage to provide a secondary communication service depending on the use condition of the spectrum. For example, the standard specification for allowing an unused channel contained in a spectrum of the U.S. digital TV broadcast (TV white spaces) to be available for radio communication has been studied in the IEEE802.22 working group (cf. “IEEE802.22 WG on WRANs”, [online], [Searched on Jan. 5, 2009], Internet <URL:http://www.ieee802.org/22/>).
Further, according to the report from FCC (Federal Communications Commission) on November 2008, the discussions are directed toward permitting secondary usage of TV white spaces by using a communication device that fulfills a certain condition and has received an authorization. The FCC's report accepts the above-described standard specification of IEEE802.22 which is the pioneering work on the standardization of secondary usage of TV white spaces and further coverts the moves of a new study group in IEEE. Technically, because it is required to perform signal detection at the level of −114 [dBm] (SNR is about −19 [dB] when NF (Noise Figure) is 11 [dB], for example) with use of existing technology, for example, an auxiliary function such as geo-location database access is expected to be necessary (cf. “SECOND REPORT AND ORDER AND MEMORANDUM OPINION AND ORDER”, [online], [Searched on Jul. 10, 2009], Internet<URL:http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/FCC-08-260A1. pdf>). Further, the FCC is searching for opening a 250 MHz band, which is a part of a 5 GHz band, as a new channel for secondary usage.
Furthermore, in the EU, there are moves afoot to universally allocate a dedicated control channel called CPC (Cognitive Pilot Channel) for making DSA (Dynamic Spectrum Access) under a long-term strategy. Allocation of CPC is incorporated in the agenda of ITU (International Telecommunication Union)-WP11 in 2011. Technological studies for a secondary usage system that makes DSA are also being progressed in IEEE SCC (Standards Coordinating Committee) 41.
In such a background, several research reports have been released recently concerning secondary usage of a spectrum in the case of assuming a broadcasting system, a satellite communication system, a mobile communication system or the like as a primary system. For example, Alan Bok et al., “Cognitive Radio System using IEEE802.11a over UHF TVWS”, Motorola, October 2008 proposes a system architecture in the case of operating a radio system with use of the IEEE802.22 standard on TV white spaces of UHF (Ultra High Frequency). Further, D. Gueny et al., “Geo-location database technique for incumbent protection in the TV White space”, DySPAN, October 2008 also intends use of TV white spaces and proposes a form that utilizes positional information of a service area of a primary system as external information.
On the occasion of secondary usage of a spectrum, it is generally necessary for a system on the part of secondary usage (secondary system) to carry out the operation that does not degrade the communication quality of a primary system. Therefore, when transmitting a radio signal in the secondary system, it is desirable to control its transmission power so as to avoid interference on a node of the primary system.
Regarding such control of a transmission power, in the case of secondary usage of TV white spaces as proposed by Alan Bok et al. or D. Gueny et al., it can be confirmed beforehand that a channel for secondary usage is not used at all, and it is thus possible to determine in many cases that a transmission power at the maximum level can be used. On the other hand, H. Fujii and H. Yoshino (NTT docomo), “Spectrum sharing by adaptive transmit power control for low priority system and its achievable capacity”, CrownCom, May 2008 proposes a technique that protects a node of a high-priority system by adaptively controlling a transmission power in a low-priority system.
Further, Inage et al., “Spectrum Sharing Based on Capacity Conservation Ratio of Primary User”, IEICE Technical Report SR2009, May 2009 proposes a technique that, when a system such as a mobile communication system in which the receiving environment of a terminal varies depending on location due to fading or the like is the primary system, adopts the ratio of capacity (capacity conservation ratio) between before and after secondary usage in the primary system as a protection criterion and makes transmission power control for satisfying the capacity conservation ratio.